The Phone Calls That Never Came
by Tsukiaa
Summary: SEDDIE. "The people who really matter and care for you will be the ones who call you," his mom had told him, but the person who supposedly cares for Freddie isn't who he really expected.


**Those Phone Calls**

otherwise titled:

_The Phone Calls That Never Came_

* * *

They were gone—they were _all_ gone. All his numbers, email addresses, fax numbers, whatever contact he had on his cell phone— erased. Vanished. He didn't know _how_ or _why_, but they were gone.

"Great." Freddie shut his phone closed, groaning in great frustration. "Just great."

Freddie's mom took that moment to enter his room. "Freddie?" She asked, knocking on the door slightly. "Can I come in?" She took a step inside without waiting for an answer. "It's time for your tick bath."

"Mom, I don't _have_ any ticks. I—" Freddie paused for a moment to turn to her, his empty cell phone in hand. "Did you do something to my cell phone? All my contacts are missing."

Ms. Benson's fingers fidgeted. "Uhm, is that so?" She took a step back into the living room. "You know, I think I hear dinner calling… I should start now…"

Freddie looked up at the time. It read 2:45 in the afternoon. He looked at her weirdly. "Mom, it's too early for dinner."

"You see? That's the reason why you look so malnourished!"

"_Mom_! I'm not malnourished! We just finished lunch!" Freddie paused. "Mom… did you touch my cell phone while you were gone?"

Ms. Benson sweat-dropped. "And _why _would I do that?" Droplets of suspicious sweat fell from her forehead. "It's not— it's not like I took it to see if you have a girlfriend and then accidentally press the erase button!"

She was caught red-handed. Freddie groaned aloud, shoulders sagging in despair. "M_ooo_m!" He was used to shouting her name already. "I had all those important contacts in there! All of my friends' numbers were in there!" He exclaimed. "Those were important! What if I need to call them, huh?"

"Well," She searched her brain for a solution— she didn't want Freddie to "rebel" again. "the people who really matter and care for you will be the ones who call you. Then you will know."

Freddie cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Then I will know what?"

Ms. Benson stepped back slowly, to add to the suspense. "Then… you… will… know! That's it!" She shut the door, only to open in a few moments later. "I'll get the bath started for you!"

"Mom!" He yelled for the umpteenth time. Sometimes his mom could be a pain.

Turning back to the cell phone in his hand, he thought carefully. "The people who matter will be the ones who call me, huh?"

* * *

_Ring! Ring! Plain White T's "Our Time Now" began to play._

The first call he received wasn't from Carly. He expected it to be, but he was wrong.

You see, today, he was awfully late for the rehearsal's for tomorrow's taping, and he expected her to call him. You know, to worriedly ask where he was. Freddie could just imagine her tear streaked face as she whimpered, "_I thought you were dead_…"

But _no_.

Once he answered the phone, those thoughts immediately disappeared.

"Carly?" He answered on impulse, pressing his ear harder onto the receiver to hear her voice. "I'm sorry I'm-"

The voice on the other line chortled. "If you think I'm Carly, you must be stupid." It was Sam. "Dork."

Freddie groaned inwardly. It wasn't a good day—it was never really a good day once he heard her voice. "Listen. I'm going to be right-"

"That's _right_. You better come here right now! It's already been one hour, dork! You know how long that is?!" She exclaimed through the receiver. "Extremely long!"

"Yeah, yeah I-" He stopped confusedly. "Wait. Why are _you_ calling anyways? Where's Carly?"

Sam's voice almost cracked. "She's on the internet, reading comments about iCarly. I just thought it would be smart to call the idiot who is WASTING MY—no, OUR PRECIOUS TIME!" She started semi-yelling, causing him to wince a little. "Now hurry up and get your butt over here!"

The line went dead.

"Geez." He sighed, shutting the phone off.

* * *

_Maroon 5's Never See Your Face Again blasted loudly from his phone._

He was at school this time, taking a test, even. He frowned to himself as he answered the phone secretly, so Ms. Briggs wouldn't notice.

— _never thought it would end this way before—_

"Yes? Hello?" Freddie answered his phone, whispering as quietly as he could. "Who is this? I'm taking a test-"

Sam, once again, loved to call him at the best moments. "Your number fifteen is wrong." She flatly pointed out.

"Hello?" Freddie whispered loudly into his phone. "Hello? Hello?"

"FREDWARD BENSON!" Ms. Briggs belted, immediately sighting him and the phone. She swiftly walked up to him and whacked the ruler she was holding on his desk. "What have we here, now? A cellphone?!"

Freddie's eyes narrowed as he heard Sam chortling quietly behind him.

He froze. "Uhm, yeah. My mom called to bring my extra clothing…" It seemed like his excuse was working—she was actually believing him this time. "Sorry."

Ms. Briggs sighed—she didn't want to be a good teacher, but in this case, "Just… just don't do it again." She and her ruler left to scold a student in the front for chewing gum.

"Stupid Sam," He got back to his work, chewing slightly on the top of his eraser. "And number fifteen is not wrong, it's—" Freddie paused, looking at his sheet. "_Oh_."



* * *

Ring! Ring! I Hate Everything About You rang freely.

_I hate everything about-_

"You know, are you getting at something?" Freddie asked, as he walked down his street to get something at the convenience store. "Because-"

Sam spoke up. "I'm at Carly's now. She said you were stopping by the store to get snacks for rehearsal."

Freddie smiled to himself. "Ah, now there's the reason." He grabbed a bag of chips from the shelf. "And I assume you want to ask for beef jerky?"

"Please?"

He picked up the back of teriyaki jerky. "Got it." Freddie, smiled to himself.

Sam was just something special.

* * *

_Ring! Ring! The Last Goodnight's Stay Beautiful boomed out of his phone._

His caller id said 'number unknown'. A payphone. Usually, the caller id had Sam's number flashing on screen, but not this time.

_Ba da da ba da da ba da da--_

"… hello?" His voice questioned. "Sam?"

"…" No reply came from the other end.

Freddie spoke louder. "Hello?" He repeated again, small concern coming from his voice. "You know, if this is a prank call then-"

"I sorta need a ride, dork. My mom won't pick me up, and Carly's not answering her phone. Also, my cell's dead."

Sam again. Freddie took the phone from his mouth and sighed loudly. Putting the phone back to his mouth, he jokingly answered, "And now why would I-"

"You know, I heard that sigh." The voice on the other end drawled.

Freddie stuck out his tongue, almost forgetting that they weren't face to face. "Yeah, yeah. Once again, why would I get _you_ a ride?" He asked coyly. "Aren't we enemies?"

Sam burst into a chorus of laughter. "How can we be enemies if I'm the one always beating you?" She questioned, snickering loudly.

Touché.

"Well, you're wrong about always winning." He hissed, not liking being the loser again. "Because this time, I get the last laugh!"

Freddie clicked the phone shut, smiling proudly to himself for beating Sam. "Ha." He returned to what he was originally doing, which was cleaning his camera.

A minute went by. He wiped the lens clean.

Two minutes went by. "Did I not clean the lens?" He scrubbed on the lens again with the cloth.

Three minutes went by. Freddie was now furiously scrubbing the lens with his life. Not that he wanted to admit it, but he was sorta-kinda worried about the fate of Sam.

I mean, she could be eaten by a tiger or something, and it would be HIS entire fault… or at least just plastered all over his conscience. Maybe it was just because he talked to her more.

So, by four minutes, he was chewing his nails slightly in anticipation for Sam to call. She used a payphone, so he couldn't even call her. It was-

_Ring! Ring! Don't stop don't change-_

He put the receiver to his ear. "Sam? Jus-"

Freddie could just feel Sam smirking on the other side of the phone line. "I'm in front of the park, about 6 or 7 blocks from your house."

She promptly hung up.

He sighed, having a strange feeling that he was going to receive a blow to the stomach or a kick in the shin soon for being late.

Standing up from the couch, he sauntered over to the kitchen, where his mom was cooking organic eggs or something.

"Mom?" Freddie faced her. "Can we pick a friend up?"

* * *

He knew he would rather get a blow or a kick or a punch anywhere on his body than what he was going through now.

"Fredward Benson!" His mother scolded. "How could you leave Samantha like that, all alone in the middle of afternoon in a park?!"

"She was the one who went there!" He shot back, a sort of whiny tone mixed in with his voice. He was annoyed. "It's not like I dragged her there!"

"Yeah, but what if she catches a warm, Freddie?" Mrs. Benson attacked back. "It'll be on your conscience!"

Freddie shook his head, whispering to himself. "No one… can get a warm." He decided to stay silent; fighting back with his mother was distasteful and never got anywhere.

A few minutes later, they reached the park where Sam had claimed she was at. Thankfully, it wasn't one of her usual pranks and she was actually there, seated on a bench nearby.

The car stopped in front, at the parking lot, and Mrs. Benson turned to the back seat. "Well, are you going to get her?" She pointed to her. "She's not walking inside without a guardian!"

"Mom!"

"Fredward!"

Once again, it was really, really pointless to argue with his mom, so he decided to go and get her. He took the long route around her to scare her, as she looked on the other way.

"Boo-" He started to grab her shoulders.

"You know, I already knew you were there." Sam turned unemotionally to him. "See? I saved you from the humiliation you usually deserve… and get." She gave a big smile.

Freddie stuck his tongue out at her, and joined her on the bench. "Funny. Very funny." The cold air blew between them.

She smirked back at him. "Well, that's what I'm here for." She rubbed her arms furiously to keep herself from freezing. He laughed.

Silence came, and it wasn't those awkward silence either. It was just a _silent _sort of silence, and so for a few minutes they were staring the opposite way of each other, with nothing else they had to say.

And it was Freddie who broke the silence. "Hey," He stood up from his seat and stuffed his hands inside his pockets. "You know, my mom told me that the people who really matter and actually care about me are the ones who call me." He chuckled a little as he turned to face her. "And frankly, you're the only one who calls."

Sam head was facing down at her hands. "Oh, really." She looked up at him. "Well, then, I'll make it my duty to avoid calling you at all costs." Sam joked. "I don't want you to get the wrong idea and then fall in love with me."

Freddie laughed. "Ha, true!" He went along. "Oh, yeah, my mom's waiting in the car." He pointed to his mom, who was furiously directing them towards her way. "I guess we gotta go?"

They walked side by side—sorta, and reached Ms. Benson.

Ms. Benson smiled at Sam. "Hello, Samantha, how are you today?" She asked politely, opening the door for them both.

Sam nodded. "Same ol' same ol'." She got in the backseat and rested comfortably, while Freddie went to the front. "My house is just south of that Maple street, near the mall, so just take a right at the nearest street when you get there."

Freddie's mom nodded. "Will do!" She turned on the car.

"Thanks for the ride and all," Sam thanked as she left the car. "See you."

They waited a bit as she walked inside her apartment building. Ms. Benson smiled. "She's nice, isn't she?" She asked sweetly.

Freddie's face had a look of shock. "Have you _met_ her?" He asked incredulously. "She's the spawn of the evil!"

Ms. Benson frowned. "Don't be so mean to her." She started the car, and they left for home.

As the car smoothly drove, Freddie's phone rang loudly.

_Don't stop, don't change, stay beautiful_--

"Sa-" He started, but was cut off by her voice.

"Now, before you say anything," Sam interrupted, "I just left my jacket. It should be right behind you."

Freddie looked around, and there it was. He grinned. "I guess we should turn around?"

"Duh."

* * *

It was a typical Saturday for Freddie today. He has just finished his bi-weekly tick lotion rub, and was now stuck in the bathroom, using a washcloth to scrub it all off.

He sighed. Aside from this, there was nothing else to do.

Well, that is—

He could—

_"The people who really matter and care for you will be the ones who call you."_

Quickly dropping the washcloth from his hands, he walked up to his cellphone, which was comfortably resting on the side of his sink. After taking a small, short breath, he dialed.

Beep. Boop. Boop. Beep. Boop. Beep. Beep.

"Sam here."

"Hello?" Freddie spoke into the phone. "Hi. It's Freddie..."

* * *

**The title was named as it is because I would think that Freddie would think that the calls he would recieve first would be from Carly. But, no, in this story, only Sam called. Anyways, I hope it wasn't crap or something. Please review, it keeps me going! Sorry for grammar mistakes and typos.**

**(... and for those of you who read this because you have Author Alerts for my Bleach or other anime stories, I'm getting there!)**

**- Tsukia.**


End file.
